A la Saint Valentin
by KroBlack
Summary: PWP donc pas vraiment grand chose à dire... XD C'est une histoire de Saint Valentin que je poste le 14 Avril, c'est tellement logique . Venez voir de vous-même! Yaoi JackxIanto


**Hellooo! ^-^**

****Voilà une nouvelle fic (ça faisait longtemps) sur le thème de la St Valentin... Oui, je sais, je suis en retard, mais c'était un cadeau d'anniversaire, donc je la publie maintenant!

En espérant que vous aimerez!

**Genre: **Romance, un peu PWP...**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient, sinon Gwen serait morte à la place de Ianto et y aurait pas de saison 4.**  
**

**Note: **Hum... Disons que cette fic peut se placer quelque part dans la saison deux (sauf à la fin). Et je ne tiens évidemment pas compte de tous les morts de la saison 2 et 3.

**Note 2: **Cette fic n'est pas pour les homophobes ou pour les âmes sensibles! Alors si deux hommes qui font des cochoneries vous gênent, la jolie croix en haut de la page est faite pour vous!**  
**

* * *

**13 Février, 23h51**

Je consultai ma montre et, voyant qu'il était déjà presque minuit, décidai de congédier l'équipe pour la soirée.

"-Vous pouvez rentrez chez-v... Où est Ianto?

-Aucune idée, sûrement encore en train de ranger...

-Peu importe, rentrez chez-vous. A demain.

-A demain Jack.

-Ouais, à demain...

-Bye."

Je me décalai de la porte du Hub et commençai par monter les escaliers pour avoir une meilleure vue. Parcourant les différentes salles des yeux, j'esquissai une petite moue déçue en n'apercevant de trace de mon petit gallois préféré nulle part. Je poussai un petit soupir, me résignant à aller le chercher dans les cellules où il devait sûrement être encore, à s'occuper d'une tâche en plus qui ne lui était pas assignée, lorsqu'une lumière derrière moi attira mon regard. S'il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais sûr, c'était que je n'avais pas allumé la lumière de ma chambre. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'un filet de lumière filtrait-il par la trappe de mon bureau?... Euh... Bon, d'accord, ça faisait quatre jours qu'on n'avait pas dormis à cause de saletés de poissons globe, qui avaient passé la faille en masse, et d'une révolution Weevil, alors j'étais en mon bon droit de me poser des questions stupides!

Alors que j'avançais dans mon bureau, j'aperçus des pétales de roses rouges éparpillées au sol formant une ligne qui disparaissait par la trappe. De plus près, la lumière vacillante m'appris que la chambre était éclairée par des bougies et une odeur étrange, enivrante, remontait, allumant doucement une flamme bien connue en moi. Me laissant guider par mon désir, je descendis un à un les barreaux de l'échelle. La moindre des choses que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que la décoration avait changé. Outre les bougies couleur chocolat qui traînaient de çà de là sur le sol, apportant une ambiance chaleureuse et une lumière tamisée, des guirlandes rouges et roses pendues au plafond donnaient l'impression que la pièce était plus petite et un semblant d'intimité, sentiment un peu contradictoire quand on savait que l'accès à la chambre était un trou dans le sol qui donnait sur un bureau d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir une bonne partie de la chambre. De longues tentures pourpres avaient été tendues par dessus l'habituel papier-peint. Enfin, de longs et lourds rideau pourpre eux aussi dissimulaient le lit. Je les ouvris en même temps que l'horloge sonnait son premier coup, annonçant minuit. Ce que je découvris fut une surprise plus que plaisante.

"-Joyeuse St Valentin, Jack."

La voix sensuelle employée déclencha des frissons dans tout mon corps. Devant moi, assis contre la tête de lit, se tenait Ianto Jones, mon petit ami/employé/homme à tout faire, dans une position lascive et ne portant rien d'autre sur lui que des pétales de roses, un pot de pâte à tartiner dans une main, portant l'autre à sa bouche pour lécher le chocolat étalé sur ses doigts, chocolat ayant sûrement servit à écrire sur son torse les mots "TAKE ME", accompagnés d'un petit cœur. Le mien fit un léger bon dans ma poitrine, ravi de l'attention, mais je n'en laissai rien paraître et affichai juste un petit sourire appréciateur.

Je commençai à me déshabiller tout en dardant un regard de prédateur sur ma proie tremblotante de désir contenu. Presque nu, j'avançai un genou sur le matelas sans arrêter de soutenir le regard bleu de mon partenaire. Dans un mouvement des plus gracieux, je me propulsai sur le petit gallois et commençai par attaquer ses lèvres, puis sa bouche tout entière, avant de partir à l'aventure vers le sud. Je découvris ainsi que des tâches de chocolat étaient réparties sur tout son corps et je n'en manquai pas une goutte. Après avoir fini de lécher le ventre de mon amant, je m'apprêtai à descendre plus bas lorsque deux bras petits mais puissants me repoussèrent contre le matelas alors que deux jambes se serrèrent de part et d'autre de mes hanches.

"-A mon tour."

J'aurais pu aisément le repousser, mais son ton joueur et empli de concupiscence me convainquit de me laisser faire. Ianto plongea ses doigts fins dans le Nutella et en étala tout d'abord sur la ligne de ma mâchoire, redescendant dans le cou, jusqu'aux clavicules. Chocolat qu'il s'empressa de venir dévorer, et moi avec. Puis, il réitéra son geste une fois, deux fois, toujours plus bas... Et contourna mon aine pour partir sur la cuisse. Mon grognement de frustration déclencha un petit rire moqueur, étouffé par notre baiser, que je m'empressai de faire taire par un coup de bassin bien placé qui déclencha cette fois-ci un gémissement de la part de mon amant. Il arrêta alors de jouer et remonta ses doigts pour les faire courir sur mon membre turgescent. Après avoir étalé une bonne couche de Nutella, il me prit instantanément en bouche sans autre préambule, ce qui m'arracha un petit cri. Passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, je me laissai aller à ce traitement divin... Qui s'arrêta bien trop vite à mon goût.

Alors qu'il se rasseyait convenablement - si l'on peut utiliser ce mot pour pareille situation - sur mes cuisses, il engloutit deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche pour leur faire subir un traitement similaire à celui qu'il me prodiguait moins d'une minute plus tôt, me regardant dans les yeux tout en ondulant dans les hanches et, Dieu, ce que cela pouvait être excitant. Sortant ses doigts humides de sa bouche où subsistaient quelques traces de chocolat, il les dirigea lentement, trèèèèès lentement vers sont intimité frémissante. Ses doigts jouèrent quelques secondes autour de l'anneau puis une phalange le pénétra, puis un doigt entier. Il commença un léger vas-et-viens, accompagné de son corps enflammé par le désir. Les choses se corsèrent quand son majeur entra en action et il afficha une légère grimace de souffrance.

Je me décidai alors à me bouger: je l'embrassai puis le contournai pour me retrouver face à son dos et retirai ses doigts, les remplaçant par ma langue. Il commença à gémir sous moi, me demandant tacitement d'accélérer les choses. J'enlevai alors ma langue pour y mettre deux doigts humidifiés au préalable par ma salive. Il grogna de douleur mais je plaçai ma main sur son entrejambe pour la compenser par le plaisir et amorçai des deux côté un vas-et-viens identique. Lorsque je le sentis assez préparé où plutôt lorsque, l'un comme l'autre, nous ne pouvions plus résister à la tentation de l'acte charnel, j'écartai mes doigts de son intimité, le retournai pour qu'il soit face à moi et plaçai un oreiller sous ses hanches pour éviter des douleurs et courbatures inutiles plus tard. Sa main se décala sur la droite et il chercha à tâtons un préservatif qu'il me tendit une fois attrapé. Quand nous fûmes tout les deux prêts, je le pénétrai doucement, pour éviter de lui faire plus mal que nécessaire, et l'embrassai, espérant faire disparaître cette vilaine expression de douleur.

"-J-Jack, vas-y... Bouge..."

J'obéis à son ordre, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre dans cet antre si étroit et si chaud que mon amant supporte la brûlure de mon membre en lui. Tout doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite, je cherchai l'endroit que certains nomment "point G masculin" et que, pour ma part, je préférais nommer "point magique". Je cherchai donc ce point magique et, grâce à ma très grande et très longue (aucun sous entendu) expérience sexuelle, le trouvai assez rapidement, faisant crier le petit corps sous moi réduit à une masse tremblotante et gémissante. Une fois mes recherches menées à bien, j'attrapai son sexe tendu au maximum et commençai à le masturber au même rythme que mes coups de butoir.

"-Jack... Jack, je...

-Chuuut..."

Frustré par plusieurs jours d'abstinence, j'éjaculai en premier, entraînant mon amant dans la jouissance. Reprenant mes esprits plus vite, je me retirai et enlevai mon préservatif tout en me délectant de la vision d'un Ianto alangui et recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur, ses lèvres délicatement entrouvertes laissant passer un souffle erratique, ses joues rouges et ses yeux bleus mi-clos, perdus dans les méandres du plaisir post-orgasmique. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprit, il afficha un faible sourire et m'attira à lui pour un baiser simple, langoureux, puis je me relevai, éteignis toutes les lumières et me plaçai sous les couvertures où m'attendait MON gallois qui se blottit contre mon corps et s'endormit presque immédiatement, après un petit "bonne nuit" qui sonnait comme un "je t'aime" sous-entendu à mes oreilles. Souriant, j'embrassai sa tempe et l'entourai de mes bras, songeant au fait que, finalement, ce genre de fête populaire comme la Saint Valentin n'étaient pas dénuées de sens si Ianto voulait bien réaliser un de mes fantasmes sur lui à chacune d'entre elles.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini... Dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser (même si c'était nul)!

**Byyyyyyye! ^-^**

**KroB.**


End file.
